


liar, liar

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: Chloé opened her big mouth once again, and once again, Marinette just couldn't let it slide. She should really learn to, though.





	

Marinette usually didn’t regret saving people. But when she did, it was usually Chloé.

“Yeah, so, I was talking to Ladybug yesterday, and she was telling me that she saw me at the mall last week," Chloé boasted. "But of course, she couldn’t say hi or anything because she wasn’t Ladybug, she was whoever she actually is.

“She didn’t!” Sabrina squealed.

“She did!” Chloé squealed back.

“No, she literally didn’t,” Marinette muttered under her breath.

“Yeah, there was this guy that tried to blow up my room, or whatever, and she came over to get me out. But can you imagine?” Chloé gushed. “What if I bumped into her or something? Maybe we shop at the same places! I’m _sure_ we do.”

“You should trade phone numbers!” Sabrina said. “She wouldn’t have to tell you who she is. I mean, her contact name could just be, you know, Ladybug.”

“That’s such a great idea. I was totally thinking the same thing! You know, I was probably…”

Marinette groaned and placed her head in her hands. Alya placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. “Everything okay?”

“Lord, either give me patience,” Marinette mumbled, “or give me an untraceable handgun. I don’t really care which.”

“Yeah, well, two can play at her game,” Alya said.

Marinette frowned. “I’m not going to lie. I won’t stoop to her level.”

Alya shrugged. “Then don’t lie. It’s not like you haven’t met Ladybug and Chat Noir before.”

Marinette considered this. Of course, as Ladybug, she was the absolute authority on herself, but Chloé would argue with her no matter what she said, and there’d be no way to stand up for herself without revealing her identity. Chat, on the other hand…

She turned to Alya and said loudly, “You know, I saw Chat Noir yesterday.”

“You did!?” Alya gasped. It had the intended effect: most of the class swiveled in their seats to face them. Chloé narrowed her eyes.

“Yup! And he told me that he saw the hat that I designed for Mr. Agreste.” He might not have said it to her, but a few months ago he had made an offhand comment to Ladybug about it. “ _And_ he liked it,” she added triumphantly.

Chloé scowled and turned back to Sabrina. “Anyway,” she said, louder. “Afterwards Ladybug and I went out for coffee and she totally told me that she follows me on Instagram. It’s a shame I have so many followers, or I might know what her username is.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Chat said that my parents make the best cookies he’s ever had and that we’re his favorite bakery in the whole city.”

“Ladybug dyes her hair; she’s a natural blonde, like me!”

“Chat wears makeup and offered to do mine, too!”

“Ladybug’s lactose intolerant!”

“Chat’s allergic to feathers!”

“One time, Ladybug kissed me on the cheek!”

“One time, I kissed Chat Noir. On the lips!”

In the silence that followed, she could distinctly hear the sounds of each individual pencil as it fell from her classmates' hands and hit the desks. Marinette’s eyes widened in horror. Okay, that was definitely too far.

Ms. Mendeleiev strode into the room and clapped her hands together briskly. “All right, students, if you’ll take out your book and turn to page seventeen.”

“But class doesn’t start for another three minutes,” Max protested.

Marinette busied herself with pulling her book out of her bag and rifling through the pages; anything to ignore the hot stares of her classmates on her neck and the persistent prodding from her best friend under the desk.

Ms. Mendeleiev frowned and picked up a piece of chalk. “You’re all here, I’m here, and we have a lot to cover today, so we’re going to get started. Take out your books.”

From across the aisle, Chloé leaned back and hissed something at Marinette, but before she could figure out what it was, Ms. Mendeleiv barked, “No talking!” and, eyeing her in particular, began to lecture. Marinette tried to focus on taking notes and pressed maybe a little too hard on the paper. 

 _Why_ was it so easy for Chloé to get a rise out of her?

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt! (original post [here](http://chatchevalier.tumblr.com/post/152045651181/29-chloe-and-mari)!)


End file.
